Mike Fisher
'Michael Andrew "Mike" Fisher '(born June 5, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player. He currently plays for, and is an alternate captain of, the Nashville Predators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Personal Life Fisher was born and raised in Peterborough, Ontario, Canada. His parents are Jim and Karen. He has two brothers, Rob and Bud, and one sister, Meredith. His uncle, David Fisher, is a former chaplain to the Toronto Blue Jays. Fisher is married to American country singer, Carrie Underwood. They met at one of her concerts in Toronto in 2008. The two become engaged after Fisher proposed to the singer on December 20, 2009. The engagement was comfirmed by Fisher the following morning during the Senators' morning skate. The couple married on July 10, 2010, at the Ritz-Carlton Lodge in Greensboro, Georgia. During his off-season, Fisher devotes time to various hockey camps in his hometown of Petersborough, Kingston, and Ottawa through Hockey Ministries International. He has also been a guest instructor at the Roger Neilson Hockey Camp. Career Fisher grew up playing hockey in the Peterborough Minor Hockey Association. He was drafted from the Peterborough Roadrunners of the Junior Ontario Hockey Association by the Sudbury Wolves during the second round, 22nd overall, of the 1997 Ontario Hockey League Priority Draft. After gaining 49 points in only 66 games during his first year with the Wolves, Fisher was drafted 44th overall during the second round of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft by the Ottawa Senators. Ottawa Senators Fisher debuted with the Senators during the 1999 - 2000 seaon. He recored 9 points in a limited 32-game rookie season. After a while, he became known as an aggressive player who also had a nack for offensive production. He improved his playing in his fourth season (2002 - 2003), making 18 goals and 38 points. During the 2004-2005 NHL Lockout, Fisher went to play for EV Zug of the Swiss Nationalliga A. He returned to the NHL after play resumed the next season (2005 - 2006), emerging with 22 goals and 44 points. He helped the Senators to gain the first seed in the Eastern Conference going into the playoffs, but they were defeated by fourth-seeded division rivals, the Buffalo Sabres, in five games during the second round. Fisher finished the season with a career-high plus/minus rating of +23. During the following season (2006 - 2007), Fisher matched his previous season's goals, totaling 22. He improved his play, gaining a personal best of 26 assists and 48 points. After sustaining a left knee injury on December 27, 2006, against the New York Islanders, Fisher was forced to sit out four weeks, after only playing 68 games. During the playoffs, he helped the Senators push to the Stanley Cup Finals, but they fell to the Anaheim Ducks in five games. Fisher managed to post a career playoff high of 5 goals, 5 assists, and 10 points in 20 games. With only have one year left in his contract entering the 2007 - 2008 season, Fisher re-signed with the Senators, who gave him a five-year, $21 million dollar extension. He went on to set a career high 23 goals that season. Unfortunately, Fisher was forced to miss the playoffs after re-injuring his knee after a collision with forward Mark Bell of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Only a month into his 2008 - 2009 season, Fisher suffered another knee injury after straining a ligament in his right knee while playing the New York Islanders on November 17, 2008. Nashville Predators On February 10, 2011, Fisher was traded to the Nashville Predators in exchange for the Predators' 2011 first-round draft pick and a conditional pick for 2012. The condition was if the Predators won a playoff series, the Senators would receive a third-round draft pick, but if the Predators won two or more playoff series, the Senators would receive a second-round draft pick. The Predators went on to win their first-round in the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs, but lost during their second-round series, so the Senators only received a third-round draft pick. Fisher played his first game as a Predator on February 12, 2011, scoring an assist in a 5-3 win over the Colorado Avalanche. He scored his first goal against the Vancouver Canucks a week later, on February 17. Career Statistics (GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points, PIM = Penalties In Minutes, " - " = None) Category:Roster Category:Players